


Noises

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a change, Roy spends the night at Ed's place and not the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

“Fuck,” Ed panted, clinging to Roy as if his life depended on it. In a way, for him, that was just the case; he was so close, and he needed his release so badly and he knew that his lover was in the same place. He could feel that, sense that, after so long together. He attached his sweaty forehead to Roy’s, moving as close as he possibly could in this position. He could never get enough of Roy, could never really be satisfied, not until they literally became one; but at times like this they were damn close to merging together.

“Ed,” he could hear his lover’s shaky voice, felt the desperate air brushing against his lips before he could feel Roy’s mouth closing on them. He immediately let him in, devouring the kiss, passionate and wet and sloppy. He knew what Roy wanted from him, and he was more than willing to give. He increased his speed, moving faster, using his grip on Roy for support. Under them, the bed squeaked and creaked with every movement. It was alarmingly loud, but right now Ed couldn’t care less. He didn’t mind if it broke after they’ll be done; he spent close to no time in it anyway, spending most of his nights at Roy’s house instead of in his own. They only ended up staying at Ed’s place tonight because Alphonse was out and Ed wanted to feel that there was a meaning for the fact he still shared the apartment with his brother.

Under him, Roy jerked his hips, hitting Ed’s prostate in a slightly different angle and making him groan against the kiss. It urged him to move even faster, his fingers tangling in Roy’s messy, wet black hair. He could feel Roy’s hold on him tightening as well, and thought that he’d probably have some black marks left from it, but he really didn’t care. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see his hips other than Roy, and at most Roy will just like the memory, and will probably use it as an excuse to do this again.

Ed didn’t mind it one bit.

He kept riding Roy, a new kind of warmth starting to spread in his body and gather at the pit of his stomach. That only increased when he could suddenly feel Roy’s hand leaving his side and moving to his front, closing on him and sending a new wave of pleasure that made him shudder and moan a swear. He increased the speed a little more, falling from the kiss as it became impossible to keep up with both it and his movements, too much of his brain capacity taken by the sensations that flooded him.

Ed buried his face in Roy’s neck, shutting his eyes tight as he tried to focus on anything but how desperately his body yearned for release; he didn’t want to come just yet. He listened to the sound of the bed, tried to focus on the feeling of the fabric under his knees rather than Roy’s breathing and groaning or the feeling of skin on skin.

It was then that he heard a sound, suspiciously reminding him of footsteps and knocking on the door. That was strange. He was supposed to have the house to himself. That was why he invited Roy over. Alphonse was the only other resident and he was currently in Risenbool, vising Winry.

So who could it be?

He stopped, opening his eyes and looking at the door. They didn’t even bother to close the bedroom door – there was no need – so he had a clear view down the corridor to the front door. He could feel Roy stopping as well, his hand stops moving and his chest rising up and down as he breathed.

“What is it? Did I do something – “

“No,” Ed cut into Roy’s worried words. Of course Roy would think he somehow managed to hurt him. Well, once he figures out what the hell he heard, he’ll prove him just how wrong that was. “I think I heard something. Did you hear something?”

“What? Other than us nothing. Are you sure?” Ed turned his eyes to look at his lover; his face reflected the frustration in his voice, and Ed really couldn’t blame him.

“Yes. No. I don’t know, be quiet for a moment, listen,” he requested, lowering his hand from Roy’s hair down his shoulder and to his chest for support. For a long moment they could hear nothing but their own breathing. Ed scowled. He was so sure he heard something, but it could also just be someone walking up the stairs. It was a weird hour to walk up the stairs, but he wasn’t judging his neighbors. It wasn’t like he was sleeping now.

“Ed?”

He blinked, and then decided to just let it go. If it was something weird or important he’d hear it again, for sure; for now, he had more pushing issues other than a few noises outside his apartment. He moved his fingers along Roy’s chest. “Maybe just someone from the other apartments,” he said. Either that or his past was finally getting to him and making him crazy. He’ll probably find out sooner or later if he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a locked room. Right now, he didn’t mind even that as long as he had Roy with him.

Slowly, he could feel Roy’s hand resuming it’s moving as well, waves of pleasure running through his body with the friction. He smiled, and slowly started to move again.

Whatever made that noise could wait.

XXX

Ed slept relatively well that night. With Roy by his side and the knowledge that they both had that day off he indulged himself in his lover’s warmth for as long as his body let him. He had no idea what time it was when he finally opened his eyes, but by the feel of it it was rather late. Next to him, Roy seemed to be already awake for a while – he was holding Ed with one arm, making sure he was close, while holding a book with the other. Ed blinked a few times, trying to focus on the title. It was something old, and he was pretty sure it belonged to Alphonse anyway. He probably burrowed it sometime and forgot it here, and now Roy found it.

A lazy smile spread on his lips, soon distorted by a yawn.

“Good morning,” Roy said, turning his eyes from the book to look down at him. With the light from the window hitting his face at that angle, he looked paler than usual; and almost unhealthy hue, but the slight redness in his cheeks, the grin spread on his lips and the fire lightly burning in his dark eyes told Ed that he had nothing to worry about. He let out an unintelligible and moved a little closer, placing his head on his lover’s thigh.

“Good morning to you too,” he said, and placed a kiss on the first piece of skin his mouth could locate. Roy chuckled shortly before closing the book, now turning all his attention to Edward.

“What do you think about breakfast? I can make something and get it here for you.”

“Mmm… I like the sound of that…” Ed smirked, placing another kiss on Roy’s thigh before moving a little bit away; just enough to give the other man enough room to move. “I don’t really know what I have here that’s edible, but I trust you to find something. I don’t remember the last time I actually spent a full night here,” he added as an afterthought, realizing that it was the truth. He became a guest at his own apartment.

Maybe Al was right and it was pointless that he’d still pay for this place when in fact he spent almost all of his time at Roy’s place. He shook that thought away; he wasn’t ready to ‘move in’ with Roy even though technically they already lived together.

“Two months ago. When Alphonse wasn’t around and you wanted to make sure no one breaks in even though you live on the goddamn seventh floor and no burglar in his right mind would climb that high         ,” Roy replied, already pushing himself off the bed. “Don’t worry. Not all Elrics are as irresponsible as you are. I’m sure your brother makes sure there’s food in this house. I’ll be right back.”

Ed watched Roy as he spoke, at the same time grabbing his underwear from yesterday from the floor and pulling them on. It was such a shame, Roy looked so great when he was naked – but Ed understood him. He too didn’t like to walk around naked for no reason. Once the older man was out of the room, Ed moved in the bed, getting into a more comfortable position as he lay.

He managed to drift off and nap a little more before Roy came back into the room. He could vaguely hear the sound of someone working in the kitchen, but it didn’t bother him at all. It was the smell of delicious scrambled eggs that made him focus again, and he sat up, his eyes following Roy as he walked towards the bed with his full tray. He sat down next to him, and Ed didn’t bother to wait for an invitation before he grabbed a plate and a fork and set to eat his breakfast. Roy didn’t seem surprised by it.

“I found this in the living room, just before the door,” he said. Ed looked up from his food, noticing for the first time that Roy held something more than just the tray. He frowned, and placed his plate back on the tray before reached for the piece of paper Roy was holding out for him.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s a letter. For us.”

Ed’s eyebrow arched at Roy’s last comment. Carefully, he brought the piece of paper closer to his eyes, turning it over so he could read what was written on it. His eyes scanned the document fast, and he could feel the rush of hot blood to his face with every line.

This was the _worse_.

“Someone was a little bit jealous of us,” Roy said, his amusement clear in his voice. “Plus, I assume your walls aren’t that isolating.”

“This – this is not something to joke about!” Ed said, his embarrassment clear in his voice. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Someone really listened – and bothered with writing _that_? And – dammit – he _knew_ he heard something last night! “Urgh, I _live_ with these people!”

“No you don’t. You live with me. Or with your brother,” Roy corrected him. That just made Ed angrier.

“I –“

“Calm down. Don’t get so worked up about it. So we made noise. So someone heard us. So what? It’s not that bad. Could be worse.”

“Really? How?”

“Someone could _see_ us.”

“ _Urgh!_ I don’t even want to _think_ about it!”

“So don’t. Anyway, there’s an easy way to solve this.” Ed shot Roy a questioning look; at least, he hoped that managed to pass through all his embarrassment. “We could just… I don’t know? Spend the nights at my place when no one cares?”

Of course Roy would take it there. He never really wanted to come here anyway; today was a good day, but after most of the past times they did slept in Ed’s bed he complained that he wasn’t comfortable in here, and he woke up with back aches and why did they even have to be here and share a single bed when he had a queen sized one in his bedroom, in his private house that was located in the better part of Central anyway?

Usually, Ed would say that they never really used all the space they had in the queen size bed, and that his bed was just as comfortable as Roy’s (a total lie but he would never admit it), and that he actually liked the suburbs. He grew up in a tiny village, after all.

Not today.

Today, for the first time, he actually agreed with Roy. All of that simply wasn’t worth it; how could he walk down the stairs now and run into the family living just over his apartment, knowing that they have two little kids and knowing that the parents might have been the people who wrote this letter, that basically told them that they were too loud? Or the elderly lady from downstairs? Or – oh hell – his own brother, who might take the blame for him?

No. this can’t happen again. “Fine,” he said. “You win. This was the last time we have sex here. No way I’m going through this again.”

Next to him, Roy chuckled. “No need to get _that_ extreme. But I can’t say I’m not happy with you saying that. You know, that doesn’t mean you need to give up this place, if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t worry, I had no such intentions,” Ed lied, rolling the letter into a ball and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can he had in his room. By the sound of it, he missed, but he didn’t mind. “That was the last time we’ll have sex here. Fuck I’m so embarrassed!”

Roy laughed, and leaned to place a kiss on his head. “Don’t be. It’s a good thing. You should be proud you have someone like me who makes you groan like that – “

“ASSHOLE DON’T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT!” Ed screeched, knowing he overreacted but unable to stop himself. This was just so _horrible_.

Roy laughed again. “Alright, Ed, whatever you say. Now Eat.”


End file.
